bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinta Hanakari/Image Gallery
Jinta Anime Images Profile Images Ep33JintaHanakari.png|Jinta Hanakari. Ep6JintaHanakari1.png|Jinta Hanakari. Ep6JintaHanakari2.png|Jinta Hanakari. Ep7JintaHanakari.png|Jinta Hanakari. Ep18JintaHanakari.png|Jinta Hanakari. Ep65JintaHanakari1.png|Jinta Hanakari. Ep65JintaHanakari2.png|Jinta Hanakari. Ep65JintaHanakari3.png|Jinta Hanakari. Ep344JintaProfile.png|Jinta Hanakari, seventeen months later. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep6JintaPlaysUruruSweeps.png|Jinta plays baseball while Ururu sweeps. Ep6JintaPunishesUruru.png|Jinta punishes Ururu for talking back to him. Ep6RukiaEntersShop.png|Jinta lets Rukia Kuchiki into the Urahara Shop early. Ep6RukiaRequestsOrder.png|Rukia asks Kisuke Urahara if her order has arrived yet. Ep6UruruMistake.png|Jinta informs Ururu of her mistake. Ep7LetsGo.png|Jinta and the others prepare to head out to recover Kon. Ep7UraharaShopCrew.png|Jinta with the other employees of the Urahara Shōten. Ep11JintaUruruJanken.png|Jinta and Ururu play janken. Ep11JintaTormentsUruru.png|Jinta torments Ururu for beating him at janken. Ep11RukiaKicksTessai.png|Rukia kicks Tessai, who is holding Jinta aloft. Ep15YoruichiArrives.png|Yoruichi Shihōin arrives at Urahara's Shop. Ep18UraharaUndergroundArea.png|Jinta, Ichigo, and the rest of Urahara's crew stand in a training area underneath the Urahara Shop. Ep18UraharaExplainsEncroachment.png|Jinta at the top of the Shattered Shaft. Ep19JintaUruruDrool.png|Jinta and Ururu tease Ichigo Kurosaki in the Shattered Shaft. Ep19JintaBringsFruit.png|Jinta brings a platter of fruit down to Ichigo. Ep19ReiatsuEruption.png|Urahara shields Jinta and Ururu from an eruption of Reiatsu. Ep20TessaiClimbsOut.png|Jinta is shocked to see Tessai emerging relatively unscathed from the Shattered Shaft. Soul Society arc Ep33KarakuraRedJinta.png|Karakura Red Jinta. Ep33HugeHollowEmerges.png|The Karakura Superheroes fight a large Hollow. Arrancar arc Ep120JintaStrikesYylfordt.png|Jinta rescues Ururu and attacks Yylfordt Granz. Ep137UlquiorraConfronted.png|Urahara's group confronts Ulquiorra. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep299CrewForcesUrahara.png|Jinta and co. attack Urahara. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep344JintaHit.png|Tessai knocks Jinta out. Tessai brings Jinta inside.png|Tessai carried Jinta into the shop. The Bount arc (anime only) Ep64UruruJintaTeaseRenji.png|Ururu and Jinta taunting Renji to ask for seconds. Ep77UruruJintaAttackMansion.png|Jinta gives directions to Ururu as she bombards the Bount's mansion. Episode82UruruJintaSensor.png|Ururu and Jinta bring Ichigo the Bount sensor. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Ururu and Jinta at Nozomi's barbeque. Jinta Manga Images Profile Images 13Jinta profile.png|Jinta Hanakari. 36Jinta profile.png|Jinta. 65Jinta profile.png|Jinta. Agent of the Shinigami arc 13Jinta and Ururu bicker.png|Jinta and Ururu Tsumugiya bicker about cleaning. 15Urahara's crew prepares.png|Urahara's group prepares to move out and recover Kon. 15Jinta's gun.png|Jinta with a gun-like weapon. 36Jinta and Ururu play.png|Jinta and Ururu play a variant of janken. 36Rukia kicks.png|Rukia kicks Tessai Tsukabishi while the latter is holding up Jinta. 45Urahara leaves.png|Urahara leaves his shop with his crew. 47Urahara's crew arrives.png|Jinta and the rest of Urahara's crew arrive to help Ichigo Kurosaki. 48Jinta smashes.png|Jinta smashes several Hollows with his Muteki Tekkon. 48Urahara reveals.png|Jinta and Ururu wipe out the remaining Hollows. 50Urahara's crew prepares.png|Jinta smashes a surveillance bug as Urahara leaves. 51Cover.png|Jinta and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 51Urahara holds.png|Jinta is confused by Urahara's friendship with Yoruichi Shihōin. 59Secret training grounds.png|Jinta, enters a secret training area underneath the Urahara Shop. 60Urahara, Tessai, and Jinta watch.png|Jinta, Urahara, and Tessai watch as Ichigo rolls out of the dust cloud. 62Jinta and Ururu drool.png|Jinta and Ururu drool on Ichigo. 62Jinta delivers.png|Jinta delivers a platter of fruit to Ichigo. 64Cover.png|Jinta, Ururu, and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 64. 64Reiatsu surges.png|Urahara protects Jinta and Ururu as Reiatsu surges out of the Shattered Shaft. 64Ichigo stands.png|Ichigo stands before Jinta and Ururu with a full Hollow's mask. 65Tessai climbs.png|Jinta is surprised when Tessai climbs out of the Shattered Shaft. 66Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu hide.png|Jinta, Tessai, and Ururu hide behind a rock as Ichigo battles Urahara. Soul Society arc 88.5Cover.png|Don Kanonji, Karin, Jinta and Ururu on the cover of Chapter 88.5 Jinta Movie Images Fade to Black FTBYoruichiEmployeesListen.png|Jinta, Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Tessai Tsukabishi listen to Kisuke Urahara talk with Ichigo Kurosaki. Category:Images